Great Britain (Solar Years)
The Kingdom of Great Britain, '''formerly known as the '''United Kingdom of Great Britain and Norther Ireland, is a Kingdom in the British Islands. Once a powerful empire, Great Britain is now known mainly for the British-European War, the only inter-EU war in the history of the organization. History Before SY The UK was one of the oldest nations in the EU. They colonized half the world and managed to be a key player in history. Then Oswald Crowmwell came to power. The New Cromwell and War with the EU Cromwell, an Ultra Nationalist who despised the EU, stage a coup in SY 10, in retaliation to the EU mandate requiring all members to give up control of their militaries. Cromwell suspended the constituion, dissolved Parliament, and made himself dictator. Five years later, issued an ultimatum, telling the rest of the EU to let the UK leave or else he would invade Ireland. They refused, and so it was war. Aftermath After a lengthy fight, the UK was defeated. James X, disgusted at himself for letting the war happen, shot himself. His sons, Arthur and William, were exiled after a referendum, though the monarchy was retained. Arthur went to Canada, were he inherited the commonwealth realms of North America, while William went to Oceana to inherit their commonwealth realms. Northern Ireland was annexed into Ireland, as payment for the invasion, the United Kingdom had been reduced to just Great Britain. It got to stay in the EU, but's it dominance of the globe had come to an official end. Home Countries Great Britian is divided into three countries. Two of them have devolved administration, and all three have their own flags. England England is one of the three countries of Great Britain. It shares land borders with Wales to the west and Scotland to the north. The Irish Sea lies west of England and the Celtic Sea to the southwest. England is separated from continental Europe by the North Sea to the east and the English Channel to the south. The country covers five-eighths of the island of Great Britain, which lies in the North Atlantic, and includes over 100 smaller islands, such as the Isles of Scilly and the Isle of Wight. The government of of England does not exist in any form of seperation or devolution from the govermnent of Great Britain. Scotland Scotland (known in Scottish Gaelic as Alba) is one of three countries that are part of Great Britain. It covers the northern third of the island of Great Britain, with a border with England to the southeast, and is surrounded by the Atlantic Ocean to the north and west, the North Sea to the northeast, the Irish Sea to the south, and more than 790 islands, including the Northern Isles and the Hebrides. The Captial of Scotland is in Edinburgh, and the Scottish Parliament exists as a "devolved" Parliament distinct yet supbordinate to the British Parliament. Wales Wales (known in the Welsh language as Cymru) is a country that is part of the United Kingdom. It is bordered by England to the east, the Irish Sea to the north and west, and the Bristol Channel to the south. The Captial of Wales is in Cardiff, and the Welsh Parliament exists as a "devolved" Parliament distinct yet supbordinate to the British Parliament. Category:Countries Category:Solar Years Organizations